Wolf Spider
Wolf Spider is an evil alternate reality version of Spider-Man. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History Return to the Spider-Verse Wolf Spider was Lizard King's elite hunter. When Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid arrived in an alternate dimension they met Blood Spider and began to search for a piece of the Siege Perilous. Their search led them into the sewer where the found a piece of the Siege Perilous but they were confronted by Wolf Spider and his vampire minions. As Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid went after the piece of the Siege Perilous, Blood Spider fought Wolf Spider. Spider-Man was able to get the piece of the Siege Perilous and used it to create a blinding light which caused Wolf Spider and his vampire minions to retreat. Wolf Spider convinced Lizard King to use the Siege Perilous to eclipse the sun forever. However, when Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Blood Spider managed to defeat Lizard King, Wolf Spider took the shard of the Siege Perilous and revealed to the others that he had been traveling to different dimensions hunting down the pieces of the Siege Perilous. At first Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid believed that Wolf Spider wanted the Siege Perilous to save the multiverse like they did but learned that Wolf Spider wanted to rule the multiverse. Wolf Spider then attempted to steal Spider-Man's piece of the Siege Perilous but Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid were able to travel to another dimension. However, Wolf Spider was able to follow them. The next universe was one like a film noir movie. In this universe the gangster Hammerhead obtained a piece of the Siege Perilous and was using it to power his laser gun. Kid Arachnid broke the gun. However, one of the gangsters working for Hammerhead named Martin Li grabbed the Siege Perilous and used it to give himself superpowers. After doing this Li took the name Mr. Negative and used his new powers to take control of Hammerhead's gang. Wolf Spider was in the noir universe as well and quickly learned that Mr. Negative had the piece of the Siege Perilous. Wolf Spider then approached Mr. Negative and told Mr. Negative that if he joined him he could have unimaginable power. However, Mr. Negative believed that the Siege Perilous already gave him all the power he needed and attacked Wolf Spider. Wolf Spider fell off the roof of the skyscraper and called Mr. Negative a short sighted fool. However, Wolf Spider did not want to waste his time fighting Mr. Negative and knowing that there were several other pieces of the Siege Perilous to find Wolf Spider decided to travel to another dimension. After defeating Mr. Negative, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid then traveled to Kid Arachnid's reality. By working with Spider-Gwen they learned that another piece of the Siege Perilous was in the NYPD evidence locker room. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid broke into the evidence locker room and got the Siege Perilous. However, Wolf Spider was waiting for them and he orders Spider-Man to give him the fragments of the Siege Perilous. Spider-Man refused. However, Wolf Spider revealed that he had captured Kid Arachnid's mother and was using her as leverage. However, Kid Arachnid managed to pull his mother away with his web while Spider-Man caused a nearby generator to explode. The explosion temporarily knocked Wolf Spider out but he quickly recovered. As Wolf Spider stood up he removed his robe revealing that he had four giant spider legs attached to his back. As they fought Wolf Spider revealed that he had a piece of the Siege Perilous the entire time and that was what allowed him to track Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid through the multiverse. Spider-Man then tackled Wolf Spider to the ground and took his piece of the Siege Perilous. after taking his piece the Siege Perilous reassembled itself. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Spider-Gwen then escaped before they could be captured by the police. However, Wolf Spider was able to escape as well. Believing that they had succeeded Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Spider-Gwen went to Kid Arachnid's house to hang out. However, they were once again attacked by Wolf Spider. As Wolf Spider subdued the heroes he took off his mask and revealed that he was really an evil Peter Parker from another dimension. Wolf Spider also told Spider-Man that on his world he killed every hero that opposed him and that he planned to use the Siege Perilous to kill Spider-Men from other dimensions so that he will be the only Spider-Man left. Wolf Spider then escaped with the Siege Perilous. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Spider-Gwen then followed a trail purposely left by Wolf Spider which led to his lair. In his lair Wolf Spider was using the Siege Perilous on the Web of Reality to drain the power out of Spider-Men from across the multiverse and put it into himself. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, and Spider-Gwen quickly arrived and fought Wolf Spider. However, Kid Arachnid and Spider-Gwen's powers were quickly drained by Wolf Spider. However, Spider-Man came up with an idea and allowed his power to be drained by Wolf Spider. Not only was Spider-Man's powers drained but also his spirit. Inside Wolf Spider's body Spider-Man saw that spirits of the other Spider-Men held captive. However, Spider-Man was able to convince them that nothing is hopeless and they were able to escape Wolf Spider's body. Wolf Spider could not contain all the goodness he absorbed and he exploded. Gallery 890879908790.PNG 89089708945567.PNG IMG_1426.PNG IMG_1427.PNG IMG_1428.PNG IMG_1430.PNG IMG_1431.PNG IMG_1432.PNG IMG_1433.PNG IMG_1434.PNG IMG_1435.PNG IMG_1436.PNG IMG_1437.PNG IMG_1438.PNG IMG_1439.PNG IMG_1440.PNG IMG_1441.PNG IMG_1442.PNG IMG_1443.PNG IMG_1444.PNG IMG_1445.PNG IMG_1446.PNG IMG_1447.PNG IMG_1448.PNG IMG_1449.PNG IMG_1450.PNG IMG_1451.PNG Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 1 *Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 3 *Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 4 Trivia *Wolf Spider was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes who also voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *In Return to the Spider-Verse, Wolf Spider stated that he wasn't a vampire. Because of this it is unknown why Wolf Spider has gray skin and red eyes. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters